Always there for you
by whatthehell82
Summary: A one shot I thought of when writing 'Better together'. Austin's Mom has cancer and Ally rushes to his side. Will this bring them back together? (After they break up when Ally is at Harvard)


AN/ I gave myself this idea when I wrote 'Better Together'.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Austin and Ally and all it's characters.

Ally crawls into her bed. She is exhausted from a long day of classes and studying. Harvard is a lot harder then high school ever was. As much as she loves the challenge sometimes she wonders if she made the right choice. Giving up her singing career for four years to follow her other dream of going to the school her mother graduated from. As she lays her head on her pillow Ally thinks of her friends that she hasn't seen in so long. Her best friend Trish who is following her own dream of acting. Trish is currently on tour with her play "Cloudy Skies". Her thoughts drift to her goofy red headed friend. Dez could always put a smile on her face or a confused look. When her thoughts come to the tall blonde boy she gave her heart to when she was sixteen the smile slips off her face. Ally's heart aches. She and Austin both followed their dreams and it pulled them so far apart that they broke.

After a year of not being able to see each other for one reason or another they ended their relationship. Both of their hearts shattered. Ally has buried herself in her school work. Harvard is what broke them apart so she better make it worth losing the boy she loves most in the world. It has been a year since they broke up, but Ally has not even tried to date again. She has been asked out by many men, but they can't even compare to Austin Moon. She fears she will always compare every man that comes into her life to Austin. Love like theirs can never be duplicated.

Just as Ally starts to drift off into dreams of her pop star her phone rings. She sighs and grabs it off her night stand. It is probably one of the people from her study group. They were still going strong when she left at midnight. Holding the phone up to her ear she mumbles a tired "Hello." At first she doesn't hear anything. Thinking this might be a wrong number or a prank she almost hangs up. The sound of a small sniffle makes her change her mind. "Ally." A quite and pain filled voice echoes over her line. She knows that voice anywhere. The last time he said her name it sounded almost as strained and pain filled. "Austin? What is wrong? Are you alright?" They may have broken up, but he will always be her best friend. True they haven't spoken in almost a year, but she will always be there for him know matter what.

"My Mom." Sniff. "She is sick." Sniff, sniff. "Cancer." He manages to get out. Tears slip down Ally's face. She wishes she could hold him right now. "Austin, tell me what happened." She says calmly as possible. He takes a deep breath. "My Dad called me this morning. He said my Mom has been diagnosed with breast cancer. She is starting treatments next week." He swallows trying to keep the tears at bay. "I want to be there for her so much right now. Ally, I don't know what to do. As soon as I hung up with my Dad I packed all my stuff, and called my tour manger telling him to cancel the rest of my South American tour. When I got down to the lobby he was there waiting for me." Austin shakes his head and clenches his jaw as he remembers what happened. "He said Jimmy won't cancel the tour. He won't let me go and be with my Mom. Ally, what am I going to do? Please tell me what to do." He pleads with her. Ally's heart is breaking for her friend. The ache in her heart reminds her how much she still loves her high school sweetheart. "Austin, I can't tell you what to do." He sighs. "All I can do is remind you of another time Jimmy tried to dictate your personal life. If I remember correctly you said 'With out love what is the point of any of this.' You already know what you should do. You don't need me." Austin runs his hand down his tired face. "I will always need you Alls." Ally smiles. "If I leave now I should be in Miami by breakfast." Ally bites her lip. She is trying to keep herself from making any rash decisions. But her heart reacted before her brain could. "I'll meet you there." At first Austin thinks he heard her wrong, but then he realizes she really said she was coming to be with him. He lets out a small tired "Thank you" before they hang up.

Ally gets off the plane and when she gets to the security gate she stops. After a small debate in her head she turns around and starts back to the gate. She stops again and realizes that she can't just get back on the plane. It doesn't work that way. The song writer turns around again. She takes a deep breath and heads out into the hot Miami sun. Looking around for a cab Ally sees something that warms her heart and calms her nerves a little. Lester Dawson stands next to his car arguing with another man about parking. She walks over. "I'm not paying all that money for parking when it won't take very long for my daughter to get here and to put her bag in the car." Ally taps her father on the shoulder. He turns and sees his only child and smiles. "Hi Sweetie." He turns back to the other man. "I told you it wouldn't take long." He turns back to Ally. "Let's go, Sweetie."

When they are out of all the airport traffic Ally finally asks. "Dad, what are you doing here? How did you even know when my flight would get here?" He looks over at her and smiles that smile that has brought Ally comfort since before she can even remember. "I got your text when I woke up this morning and looked up the flight. There is no need for you to spend all that money on a cab or hotel." Ally gives him a look. "Ally this is your home. You do not stay in a hotel like a guest when you come home." Being with her father, his smell, his cheapness, and big goofy smile does make her feel at home. "I'm sorry to hear about Mimi. That is just terrible. I think it's great that you came to be there for Austin. You are a good friend." Her nerves are back again thinking about why she is really here. "Thanks. I just hope Mimi will be okay." They pull into their driveway. As Ally drags her suitcase up the front steps (with no help). Lester asks. "When are you going to go over there?" Ally looks up quickly. "Well, Austin just got in this morning. I'm sure they want some family time. Maybe tomorrow. Besides I have to go by the music factory." Lester just gives her a sad nod.

As Ally steps foot in the music factory memories flood back. Not just ones since the opening of the place. Also ones from when it was Sonic Boom. She walks over to the stage. That is where her father had put the grand piano. Before that it was the place for the drum kit. The place where she first met Austin Monica Moon. Ally closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She feels a tap on her back. Whipping around she sees a girl about ten. "Are you okay?" The girl asks with a concerned tilt of her head. Ally smiles at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a lot of memories here." The girl gives a thoughtful nod. "Your Ally Dawson aren't you?" Ally looks up at the large poster on the wall of her face. The girls eyes follow hers. "Yep, that's me." Ally soon found herself mobbed by the young students.

It took a while, but Ally was able to pull herself away from the kids. She headed up to the practice room. Sitting down at the familiar piano she starts to play. Her finger are on auto-pilot. The notes of Double Take start filling the room. "If you speed it up a bit I think you would have a big hit on your hands." Ally whips her head around and sees a very familiar sight. A man about six feet tall with blonde hair stands leaning up against the door jam. He walks into the room and looks around. "What happened to all of Trish's stuff?" Austin asks. Ally shook herself out her Austin stupor. "When she realized she didn't have time to take care of the place she put everything back the way it was." He nods and walks over to the piano and sits next to her on the bench. She watches as his fingers glide across the keys. Break Down the Walls fills the room, but a slower version. The music stops and Austin hangs his head. His blonde hair that he has let grow longer flops down covering his face. Ally rests her hand on top of his which are now resting in his lap. "How is she doing?" A small laugh comes from the mop of blonde hair. "She is just as positive and perky as she usually is. Right now she is down at the store trying to sell their overstock inventory. They got in the newest model of blah blah mattresses." Austin starts playing with her fingers. "I have never heard of the blah blah brand. Are they comfortable? Should I run right out and get one? I have been thinking about getting a new mattress." She jokes. A small smile appears on his face as he looks up at her. "Never joke about needing a new mattress. They can probably hear you all the way on the other side of the mall. They will pounce and you end up with a new mattress." Then in a very good impression of his Dad Austin says. "Never joke about mattresses." Ally laughs. She takes a look at her friends sad eyes. "How are you doing?" That's when Austin crumbles. He falls into her arms and cries. Ally wraps her arms around him and holds on tight.

After about twenty minutes or so Austin starts to calm down. The feeling of Ally's arms around him and her comforting words seems to bring him peace. He lets go of the petite song writer. After she sees Austin swiping at the moisture on his face she gets up and brings him back a tissue. He looks up at her with a smile. "Thanks." She nods. "Are you hungry? I heard Mini's is still open, and I haven't eaten since I left Cambridge this morning." She grabs his hand and pulls him off the bench. Austin doesn't put up a fight. He would follow this girl to the edge of the earth.

They got their food and are now sitting at a table in the food court. Ally is watching Austin pick at his mini pancakes. She has never seen him not scarf down pancakes as soon as he sees them. Reaching across the table she rests her hand on his. He looks up at her. "I'm scared." He simply states. She nods. "I know. So am I, but you have to be strong for her. She needs you more then ever right now." Austin looks back down at his food again. "You be strong for her and I will be strong for you." Austin's head shoots back up. "With her be positive and supportive. And if you need to scream or cry you come to be her support system and I will be yours." Austin turns over his hand so he can hold hers. "You are still the best person I have ever met." He gives her the best smile he can muster right now. She smiles right back. "You know I haven't been to the beach in a months. I kind of miss it. There is nothing like the sound of crashing waves that calm the nerves." He brightens up. Besides the stage the water is where he really feels at home. They head out leaving the untouched pancakes behind.

The spot they found back when they were in high school was still quiet and not filled with a lot of people. In fact not a lot of people even know about the spot. They found it one night when they were walking on the beach after a date. The former partners are sitting together on the sand so close that their arms are touching. It is like they have gone back in time and are back in high school again. The thought makes Ally want to cry. She misses those days so bad. Her time with her friends means everything to her. Those were the happiest days of her life. Senior year was the best. She is so glad they decided to stay and experience it together. Especially her time with Austin. The summer they spent together on her tour was amazing. She fell more in love with him every day. She knows that it was hard for him not to be able to perform, but they still had a great time together. Trish grilled her for days asking if they 'did it'. They didn't. That happened after graduation. Christmas break of her freshman year. She had met him in New York for Christmas. It was perfect until Jimmy called and ruined it. After he left her alone in that expensive hotel room she cried until the sun came up.

"What are thinking about? You look sad." Ally turns and sees Austin staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Senior year. I guess I just miss us all being together." He nods in agreement. "Yeah, I miss it too. I miss you guys a lot." Austin brings his knees up and rests his chin on them. "I see Dez and Carrie a lot. I mean they live like ten minutes from me. In fact he checks on the house for me when I am out of town. They also takes care of Pickles for me when I am out of the country." Ally is very confused. "Pickles?" Austin laughs a little an turns his head so he can look at her. "She is my dog. I was playing a charity event for the SPCA. It also had adoptions from several different shelters in the area. I saw Pickles sitting in a pen. She looked as lonely as I felt. Those big sad eyes sucked me in. She is a mutt of some kind. I don't really know, but she is awesome." He sits up straight. Telling Ally about his companion has given him the energy he was lacking before. "My house is right on the beach. I go out surfing as much as I can when I am home. She would sit on the shore the whole time I would be out. Finally I realized she wanted to go with me. She loves being in the water. Even the pool. I started paddle boarding so she could ride along with me." Ally laughs. "I'm glad you found someone who loves the water as much as you do. But, Pickles?" Austin looks down and blushes a little. "She reminds me of Pickles the goose. She loves the water and I can talk to her about anything." He reaches over and takes her hand. "It also reminds me of you." Ally smiles. She looks at the man she has loved since she was sixteen. He doesn't look to much different then when they were teenagers, but he has grown up. Ally can also see the pain and worry in his eyes and posture. He is staring at their hands and she joins him in watching the way he rubs his thumb across her skin. A gesture he use to do to comfort her, but it is him that needs the comforting this time. In some ways being able to touch her again brings him comfort.

"It was never about not loving you anymore you know. It broke my heart when we broke up." Ally says very quietly. "It's still breaking my heart." Austin whispers. A small tear falls out of the corner of Ally's eye. She sniffles a little. Austin looks up and sees she is about to cry. He quickly wipes the tear away. "I'm sorry, Ally. I didn't want to make you cry. Please don't cry. I hate to see you cry." It makes her cry more with how sweet and caring he is being. He is comforting her when he is in pain. "You have every right to say it. You have every right to be hurt and angry. I have been." He looks at her doubtfully. "You have?" She nods. "Of course I have." Ally adjusts herself so that she is sitting facing him, but never breaking the connection of their hands. "I never expected to meet anyone like you, but you came into my life like a bang. Literally, you were banging on the drums." They both laugh a little. "I never knew that I needed you, but I did. My life was just fine the way it was, if I never wanted to live my dream or have fun. You didn't just fun me up, but you also helped my dreams of being a songwriter come true. And if it wasn't for you believing in me I would never have conquered my stage fright." Austin shakes his head. "You conquered your stage fright all on your own." Ally gives him a slight smile as she disagrees with him. "The reason I was so scared was because I lost my confidence. Every time I heard you sing one of my songs on the radio or on stage. Or seeing people singing along. Brought some of that confidence back. People were loving my songs." He squeezes her hand and gives her bright smile. "Because they are great songs. That was all you, not me." Rolling her eyes Ally continues. "They never would have heard them if you had not asked me to be your partner." She pauses and looks out at the ocean. "High school will always be the best days of my life. Especially senior year. If you think about it, it was perfect. We were all in great places in our lives plus we had each other. And you and I were so happy. And in love." She looks down at her lap. "Now we are all so far apart. We rarely ever see each other. You and I are sad. And in love." Austin whips his head around to look at her in surprise. "Every day when I wake up and know that I won't be seeing you or talking to you it reminds me of decisions that maybe I should have made differently. If I had chosen to continue my singing career instead of putting it on hold you and I might still be together. I chose Harvard for all the wrong reasons. I picked my ivy league education because I was scared." Austin looks confused by this new information. "What do you mean you were scared? Harvard was your dream. You were scared you wouldn't get in."

Ally had never told any of her friends about her fears. She knew what they would say and it wouldn't change how she felt. Also they were so proud of her for over coming her stage fright she didn't want to disappoint them. "Even though I was able to get up on stage and sing I was still afraid I wouldn't make it as a singer/songwriter." She put up her hand to stop him from saying what she knew he was going to say. "I know I was signed and my album was a hit. I went on tour and sold out venues. But how long would that last? Was I just a flash in the pan? Would the next teen pop star kick me off the charts? My parents always told me it is a one and a million chance to make it in the music industry. They are right. I needed a back up plan. Mom always wanted me to follow in her foot steps and go to Harvard. I'm great at school. I have never doubted my ability to get good grades. When Ronnie Ramone told me he wanted me to start working on another album I knew I had to make a choice. Do I take a chance on a dream that might not last another year or do I go with the safe choice of going to college and getting a degree. That night you had a show. I just watched you up on that stage and knew you would never fade. Someday you will be in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. You would think that would inspire me to follow my dream." He nods. "Instead it made want to pick the safe route. I'm not like you." "What is that suppose to mean?" She sighs. "You have always known what you wanted and was never deterred. You wanted to be on stage and you made it happen. When you are up there you own it. It's where you belong. The fans love you so much. You are happiest when you are performing. You never doubt yourself. When I get up there I still doubt myself, I still get scared. Don't get me wrong I love it. When I'm in the zone I loved every second of it. Sometimes though I look out at the audience and I have to do everything I can not to panic. All I think about is every insecurity that I have. They are going to see it one day. They are going to see me for the insecure mess that I am. I'm going to fall apart and be all over the internet as the next pop star that goes crazy." Looking over she sees Austin is looking at her like she is crazy. "See. Even you think I'm crazy."

She sighs and buries her face in her hands. "I don't think you are crazy. The thought of you not making it and being a faded memory is crazy. Ally you are so talented. People love you. Okay, so I don't doubt myself when I go on stage, but plenty of artist do. That is part of my personality not because I am meant to do this more then you are. You belong on stage just as much as I do. I should know because I am the biggest Ally Dawson fan. Little known fact, I started the fan club." She laughs. He could always make her laugh. He could also always heal her hurt and broken heart. Ally looks in Austin's eyes. God, she always loved his eyes. From the gleamer of mischief, the spark of happiness, to the look of pure love. The last one was her favorite. She always felt on top of the world when he looked at her like that.

Ally couldn't help herself. She is not normally a spontaneous person, but she got caught up in the moment. She gave into her feelings. Leaning over Ally placed her lips on top of Austin's. He starts to pull away in shock, but some how in a spilt second he is able to think better of it. He has longed for her lips. Missed the tingle that goes down his spine, the fireworks going off in his head, the drumming of his heart, and the butterflies in his stomach. She pulls away sooner then they would both like. "Please don't say you're sorry." He begs. "I'm not going to say it because I'm not sorry." Austin reaches over and puts his hands on the sides of her faces and pulls her to him. Their lips smash together again. When they pull apart Austin says. "I love you." Ally smiles and nods. "I love you too, but that is not why we are here. I think we need to concentrate on one thing at a time. Let's worry about everything with your Mom now and us later." She gets up and holds out her hand to him. "I'm going to take you home. Maybe your Mom can get you to eat something since I couldn't." Austin smiles and takes her hand. Even though they are tabling the discussion about their relationship for now he is still just happy to know she still loves him and wants to be with him.

They arrive at Austin's childhood home. Looking out the car window Austin sighs. Ally asks. "Are you staying here with your parents? I was going to just stay in a hotel, but Dad insisted I stay with him." Austin looks at Ally. "No. I have my own place here. You know for when I am here." Ally looks confused. "You own a house for just when you visit your parents?" He shakes his head. "No. Sometimes I come and stay here for sometime off. Also Star Records is still based here in Miami." Ally understands. Miami will always be home and a place where he can be himself. Having a normal life was always important to him. Staying in public school, doing all the normal teenage stuff was something he fought Jimmy for.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Slowly Austin starts getting out of the car. Ally follows. Walking to the door Ally wonders if he is going to ring the bell or just walk right in. He doesn't live there anymore, so it would be rude to walk right in. But it was his home for eighteen years. She gets her answer when Austin pulls out a key from his pocket. He opens the door slowly. They walk in quietly as if they are afraid of disturbing anyone. Mimi Moon comes walking out of the kitchen. She sees them and rushes over to give them both a big hug. She holds Ally a little longer and a little tighter. "Oh Ally, it is so good to see you." She lets the petite girl go. "Austin didn't tell me you were in town." Austin looks down at his shoes. "I just got here. I ran into Austin at the music factory." Ally says not wanting to let her know she was here because Austin was falling apart and needs her. Mimi smiles. She is just happy that Austin and Ally are speaking again. She has always been a Auslly shipper. Ever since her son first told her about his new friend the songwriter.

"Well, come in. I just started making dinner. So, I hope you are both hungry." Ally looks to Austin. "I'm sure we could both eat." Austin rolls his eyes. "We are going up to my room." Austin grabs Ally's hand and starts pulling her towards the stairs. Mimi lets out a little laugh. "Just like old times. Since you are adults I don't have to tell you to keep the door open." "Mommmmm." Austin whines. Ally just laughs. Once they get to Austin's childhood bedroom he plops down on the bed. "I can't believe she said that." He whines burying his face in a pillow. "I thought it was funny. But I don't ever remember that being a rule. If it was we broke it a lot. I'm normally not a rule breaker, but since I don't regret the stuff we did in here I'm glad I broke that one." She sits down on the bed. Austin looks up at her. He was not expecting her to say something like that. Ally Dawson does not talk about stuff like that. She won't even say the anatomically correct name for body parts. It's boys parts or girl parts. "Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." He teases her as he sits up. Ally turns to look at him. "I did. You weren't just my first kiss. You were also the first guy I ever made out with." Austin gave her a questioning look. "You and I didn't make out until we dated the second time. Are you saying you never made out with Gavin?" Ally looks down at her hands that were currently playing with a thread from the knee of Austin's ripped up jeans. "We kissed a little, but no we never went farther then that. He wasn't the right guy. Trusting someone to go that far is important. I liked Gavin, he was nice guy. I just didn't feel that comfortable with him. Not like I do with." Austin caught the fact she just used the present tense when she said she trusts him to kiss and touch her. He decided to take a chance and risk it all. He pushes her hair behind her shoulder. It has gotten very long. Then he tips her chin up so that she is looking up at him. "I'm glad you feel so comfortable with me. The fact you trust me so much means the world to me." Austin starts leaning in. He is moving slowly so that she can pull away at any time. But instead of pulling away she leans in as well. When their lips touch. You would think it would feel like old times, but it feels like kissing for the first time. The sparks and fireworks are going off in both of them. When they pull away there are smiles on both of their faces.

"Wow, is all my brain can come up with right now. I think it will start working again in a minute." Ally laughs. "Yeah, that was pretty great." They stare into each others eyes. "I've really missed you, Austin. I really hate this. I hate that we fell apart like that. That's not us. Well, that happened the first time, but we learned from that. At least I thought we had." A tear slips down her cheek. She continues, and Austin can't take his eyes off her as she speaks. "I promised myself I wouldn't do this. That I wouldn't tell you all of this. But being with you I can't help it. I don't want to be with out you anymore. I love you, and I always will." Austin's lips are hers in a spilt second. This kiss lasts much longer then the first. In this kiss they are reconnecting. Showing each other how much love they still have. When they pull apart Austin kisses her on the forehead. Then rest his forehead against hers. "I love you, too. Being away from you has been killing me. I hate everything that happened that ripped us apart. I hate that I had to leave you in that hotel room. That was the greatest night of my life and when I think about it all can see is the devastated look on your face as I walked out the door. I wish I could go back and fix everything, but I can't. I want to be with you too. I need you so much, Ally." They melt into each other. Lips against lips. Hands wondering.

The voice of Mimi Moon pulls them apart a while later. "Dinner is ready. Come on down." Austin looks down at the position he and Ally are in. She is laying down on the bed and he is on top of her. Her hands are buried in his hair. His hands have wandered under her blouse. Both of his hands are currently cupping her breast. Austin turns bright red and quickly jumps off of Ally. He is trying to adjust his jeans because they have gotten a little tighter. Ally is sitting up trying her hardest to not laugh at him. Looking over Austin sees her. "Do not laugh." He says pointing at her. She could can't help it. A loud bark of laughter comes from the brunette. "It is not funny. My Mom is right downstairs. She could walk right in here and see this." He points down at his crotch. "That would be so embarrassing and awkward. The last thing I want my Mom to see is this." Ally finally stops laughing. "I'm sorry. You're right. I just couldn't help it you looked so funny. Your reaction was just like we were teenagers again. Technically we weren't doing anything wrong. But I guess your parents house is not the best place for it." He couldn't help staring at her. She looks like the same Ally, but she has definitely changed. A few years ago she would be the one freaking out. She would be flustered and awkward. Instead for some reason it's him. "Come on. Your Mom is waiting for us." They head down to dinner.

Dinner is going pretty smoothly except for the elephant in the room. Nothing has been said about Mimi's cancer. Austin interrupts his Dad's long winded story about something to do with mattresses. He is not really paying attention. Since he was ten as soon as the word mattress is said he zones out. "Sorry to interrupt Dad, but Mom I was wondering when you start your first treatment. It's sometime next week right?" Mimi looks to Mike then to Ally and back to Austin. "It's okay. Ally already knows. I called her after I found out. Even with everything that happened between us she is still my best friend." Ally gives Mimi the sympathetic look she has been holding back since she got there. "I'm so sorry Mimi. If there is anything I can do just let me know. You know I would do anything for you." Mimi smiles. "I know and thank you. The only thing I can think of that you can do to help me is take care of him for me." She nods her head in Austin's direction. "He is going to need someone to lean on as I go through all of this. You know how sensitive he is." Austin throws his arms up in the air. "I'm not sensitive." He protests. Ally puts a hand on his arm to calm him. "That's why I'm here. I would never let Austin go through something like this alone. I'm here for all of you, but especially him." Mike decided to join the conversation again. "Ally, that is wonderful. Thank you. But don't you have to get back to school?"

That question knocked Austin off the cloud has been floating on since Ally told him she still loves him. He looks down at his plate and starts picking at the food he had finally started to eat. "Actually, I have decided to leave school." Austin's head shoots up. "What?! Since when?" He asks a little louder then he should have. They are all looking at him like he has lost his mind. "Well, Harvard hasn't been as fun as I thought it would. In fact I'm miserable and lonely. I miss performing and writing." Austin tilts his head and looks confused. "What do you mean 'and writing'? You aren't writing songs anymore?" She shakes her head. "No, I don't have the time. Plus my roommate only likes classical music. All I'm allowed to play is classical. She scares me a little. Ronnie calls me every month and asks if I am ready to start on my next album. I think I'm ready to call him and tell him I am. Harvard has taught me one very important thing. I belong behind a piano not a desk." Austin can not believe what he is hearing. Not knowing what to feel right now he just sits there staring at her. "Well Ally, I am not one for encouraging someone to drop out of college. In fact I tried my hardest to get Austin to go himself. We know how well that worked." Austin rolls his eyes at his Father's comment. "But, if after you have given it the old college try." He winks. Ally laughs at the pun. Austin groans. "And know that it is not for you then I support your decision to go back to music." Austin gives his Father a look. "Um, you aren't her Dad. She wasn't asking for your support. You just asked her about school and she told you." Ally smacks Austin on the arm. "Don't talk to your Dad like that. And I appreciate his support. Thank Mr. Moon." Mimi gets up and starts collecting the dishes. "Ally, I think it is great you are going to be around more. I'm sorry school didn't work out the way you hoped." Austin jumps up and takes the dishes from his Mother. "Sit down I will get these. In fact I will do the dishes." He takes them in the kitchen. "I think I might faint. That was Austin Monica Moon that just offered to do the dishes, wasn't it?" From the kitchen he yells. "Not the middle name!" Mimi waves it off. "In the twenty years he has been alive he has never done the dishes with out a fight." Ally can't take it anymore, she gets up and hugs the woman who is like a second mother to her. The two women just stand there and embrace each other. "You make him happy." The older one whispers in the younger woman's ear. But she already knows.

After spending a couple of more hours with the older couple Austin and Ally head out to Ally's car. They get in and after a few minutes Austin realizes they are just sitting there. "Um Ally, you have to turn the car on to make it move." Ally rolls her eyes. "I have to know where I am going before I start moving it. I was raised by Lester Dawson, so there is no way I am going to let this car sit and idle wasting gas while I wait for you to tell me where you live." They both laugh. "All right start the car and I will give you directions." They head out into the Miami night.

Austin instructs her to turn onto a private street that leads to a giant gate with a guard house. She turns her head to look at him. "You live in there." She jerks her head in the direction of the neighborhood behind the formidable gate. "Yep, if you thought Brooke was bad you should see some of the crazy fans I have now. I once came home to find some strange girl in my bed. That is when I moved here." Ally giggles at the disturbed look on his face. They pull up to the gate. When Ally rolls down her window and a large security guard bends down to look in the car. "Can I help you?" He asks. Austin sits up so that the guard can see him. "It's okay Jake. Open the gate." Jake nods. "Yes sir, Mr. Moon." He heads back in into the guard house and the gates open. Ally looks over to Austin and he nods his head. She pulls into the neighborhood of large fancy houses. After a few turns she pulls up to a large modern looking house. It backs up to the beach. Even in the car she can hear the waves crashing against the shore. Ally missed that sound. "Ally." Turning to look at the man she loves, she gives him a tiny smile. "I don't know if you have the time, but I would really like it if you would come inside so we can talk about what happened earlier." Austin continues. She nods and they both get out of the car.

As soon as Ally walks in she feels at home there. It spells like Austin and it feels like him too. It is large and open. It is not cluttered, but there are decorations that scream Austin Moon. Especially the large poster on the wall of a fifteen year old Austin on his first album cover. There is a piano and a few guitars. A surf board leaning on the wall by the back door. A very large TV and impressive gaming system are set up in front of a large comfy looking couch. Austin rubs the back of his neck as he watches her looking around his house. He doesn't bring a lot of people here. His parents, Dez and Carrie, and Jimmy Starr of course. It is his place to get away from his fame and fans. Where he can just be a boy from Miami. "Would you like something to drink?" Ally smiles. "No thank you. Do you mind if I sit?" She gestures to the couch. He shakes his head. "No. No. Please sit. Make yourself at home. I want you to feel comfortable here." They both sit down. "I do. It is a nice place. Let me guess you and Dez spend a lot of time playing video games here when you are both in town." He laughs. "Guilty. We could only dream of something like this when we were kids. Now we both can afford to have one in ours homes. It is crazy sometimes to think about it." He looks over at her and brings up what he has been thinking about since her big announcement at dinner. "Ally, are you really going to drop out of school? If this is because you would feel bad leaving me when my Mom is sick you don't have too. It's okay." He pauses to gage her reaction. "Or if it is because you want to be together again, I promise what happened last time won't happen again. I plan on touring less and being here more. You will be the most important thing in my life. Next to my parents of course. I will never miss the important moments again." Ally smiles then leans over and kisses Austin. When she pulls away she says. "I want to be here for you, but that is not the reason. I want to be with you. Missing you for the last year has been so hard for me. I love to learn. You know I love to learn." Austin nods. "But I couldn't even enjoy that because it kept reminding me Harvard was the reason I couldn't be with you." Pausing for a moment Ally takes Austin's hand and weaves her fingers through his. "You once gave up your music career for me. Even if did only turn out to be for six months." Austin glares at her. "Anyway, if you could give up your dream of being a rockstar for our love then I can give up my dream of graduating from Harvard."

Austin pulls Ally into his arms. Burying his face in her hair Austin whispers. "I love you." Ally closes her eyes tight trying fight off tears. "I love you, too." Pulling away just enough to see her face Austin brushes his lips against hers. That is not enough for Ally. She pushes her lips to his and shows him how much she wants him. That is how they end up in Austin's bed. Ally is resting her head on Austin's bare chest. His eyes are closed, but he is not sleeping. He just wants to savor this moment. The moment they never got to have last time. Their first time. Ally is drawing patterns on his chest. Austin smiles as he realizes what she is drawing. "I heart you too." He laughs. She looks up at him resting on her chin on his chest she says. "You are good at this game." She sits up further and adjusts for comfort. "As you know I am a planner. I like to have a plan for everything." He nods. "My plan has changed and I think it is much better. Do you want to here it?" Austin laughs a little at her. It took a little while, but he now thinks her uptight OCD-ness is cute. "Sure. What is Ally you still won't tell me your middle Dawson's life plan?" Ally laughs. She has missed his goofy side. He has always made her laugh. "Well, Austin _Monica_ Moon." Austin rolls his eyes as she winks at him. "My plan is to be here to support you and your family. I will be by your side. I am also going to start writing songs again for my new album. We are going to work out a plan so that we can tour together. I already have a few ideas. We are going to get married someday. When we are ready of course. We are going to have two adorable kids. Not anytime soon. And we will live happily ever after together forever. Austin, you are my forever. Will you be my boyfriend again?" Austin pulls her in for a deep passionate kiss. When they part he caresses her face and looks deep into her eyes. "I would love to be your boyfriend again. As for your new life plan." He pauses and smiles. "I think it sounds great. Do you want to hear my new life plan?" Ally gives him a disbelieving look. "You have a life plan? You never plan anything." He puts his to her lips to shush her. She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, I have a life plan. The past couple of years have taught me a lot. I lost the only girl I will ever love. I lost precious time with my parents. Time I will never get back, especially if she doesn't win the battle she is about to fight. I lost a good friend. I haven't seen or talked to Trish in so long I can't even remember. I'm stressed out and exhausted. It's so rare that I get to be home that I think Pickles is starting to think Dez is her owner. My life needs to change. I don't care what Jimmy says. I don't care if he drops me from his label or stops me from playing music again. I can't keep up this pace anymore. I need a break." Ally's heart is breaking for him. She had no idea he was having such a tough time. "My new life plan is to spend quality with my parents. I'm going to support my Mom in anyway I can. I am taking a break from touring for a while. I don't mind performing every once in a while, but only when it won't take away from the people I love. I'm going to reconnect with my best friends. The fearsome foursome will be back and better then ever." Ally cringes at the lame nick name. "I will never miss an important moment with my girlfriend again. I will never walk out on her again. I will show her every day how much I love her. I will take her to Paris like she has always dreamed. I will make sure she is happy. I want to make all her dreams come true."

A couple of tears fall from Ally's eyes. Her heart is so full of love for this man. "I also want to marry the girl of my dreams." He wipes her tears away. "You better be talking about me buddy." They both laugh. "Ally, I don't know if this is too soon or if you think we are ready. But I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" For the first time in her life Ally is speechless. She really didn't expect this. Just getting back together was all she had planned for tonight. He looks at her with pleading eyes. She can also see all the love he has for her. She knows she loves him and she needs him. But are they ready to get married? Ally has always let her brain make all the decisions, but she let her heart bring her back to Miami. And she got Austin back. Maybe listening to her heart is what she needs to do right now. She opens her mouth to speak. "Austin..." Austin is holding his breath and his heart is beating out of his chest. "I love you and I know that if I marry you I will be happy every day for the rest of ours lives together. Yes, I will marry you." Austin lifts his arms up in the air. "YES!" he yells. He then rolls them over so he is on top of her and starts kissing her all over. She is laughing. When he stops he looks her into her eyes. "I love you." She gives him a light kiss and gives her best smile. The one that has always lit up his life. "I love you, too. Forever and a day. There is a quote I once heard that perfectly describes how I feel right now." Austin pushes some hair that has fallen in her face away. "What is it?" "If you live to be a one hundred I want to live to be one hundred minus one day, so I never have to live a day with out you." That promise is sealed as they connect their minds, hearts, and bodies.

The End

AN: I want you to know it took me a long time to write this. I kept putting it down and then coming back to it. It wasn't writers block it was life. I hope you love it as much as I do.


End file.
